Claiming of Rachel
by irrationallyrational
Summary: Highly sexual, do Not read if sensitive to forced sex  pretty much rape ,  Quinn does what she feels needs to be done
1. Chapter 1

It was all I could do as her two fingers pulsed rapidly in and out of my core. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I toss my head back exposing my neck as desperate whimpers and sobbing moans are emitted from the depths of my chest. Her lips and tongue ravish my tender nipples with a fever derived from a hunger too long suppressed. Her eyes flash with this fire as she picks her head up to gaze into my face with a demonic smile that is somehow laced with sympathy. She licks away my tears and gives me a fierce, uncontrolled kiss that manages to cease my noises. Soon her domineering mouth leaves my beaten lips for my throat. She finds a tender spot and bites and sucks and licks away at it. Her other hand leaves my hair and trails its way to my nipples, flicking, squeezing, pinching and pulling them. My whimpers merely return as her pace stays steady.

"You really shouldn't fight it you know," came Santana's comment from above my head. She looks down at me with an apathy lacing her features. Her hands are like vice grips upon my wrists as she holds my arms above my head and in her lap. My head rests upon a small decorative pillow at the cross of her ankles as she sits Indian style. "She is going to continue until you come, so instead of fighting it you should enjoy it. Just give into the sensations your body is having," she pauses thoughtfully, "You are going to be hers whether you like it or not. Believe me I know how this goes." She turns her head in the direction of Brittany who is merely rocking in the rocking chair and watching the movie we had put in an hour ago. She returns her face to look at my miserable one and gives me a small smile. "It'll work out, you'll see." Her words race through my mind, her logic haunting me.

As if she felt the confliction in my thoughts, her fingers pick up their pace and her thumb comes out to torment my clit. Her mouth is making its path known as it travels to my breasts. My breast vibrates as she groans out her approve as my body acts on its own accord. I arch into her mouth. "So tight…" she comments as she adds another finger to my now gyrating hips. I feel an internal pressure settle in my lower abdomen. I start to pant and close my eyes tight and feel all of which she is doing to me. Things continued picking up speed and the feelings intensified. My tearful groans started mingling with hers. She's mumbling encouragements within those groans but I am too lost in the feeling to comprehend their actual meanings. "Come on Rach…cum for me…come on baby," she demands. Finally the pressure releases itself and I arch, throwing my head back and a guttural holler is emitted from my throat. Her fingers slow as my body quakes. As my breath slows I look up at her to be met with her unwavering gaze. Her face is a mixture of lust, adoration and pride. I swallow. She rushes her face forward to quickly capture my lips in a sensual kiss that was relatively short. She sits back. I take in a quick breath when she pulls her fingers out and sticks them in her mouth, sucking them clean. My breath has returned to normal but my flush remains as I continue staring at her. She gives me that demonic smile again and suddenly her face drops to the apex of my legs. In that instant I feel her hot tongue enter my folds and eagerly and thoroughly lap up all my fluids. I roll my head back and gasp as the hotness feels so dreadfully wonderful and I try to pull my arms down but Santana refuses to loosen her hold. I buck my hips into her face. She chuckles as she rests a hand on my lower abdomen and brings her tongue in further. Her tongue resumes the previous work of her fingers. She reaches in as far as she can.

"Quinn…please…I can't….Why?...please don't'" is whimpered softly from my lips as her tongue picks up pace and her other hand teases my clit, pinching, swirling. I pull against Santana and try to sit up but the Latina's grip is more than firm enough to keep me in my place. I slam my head back down into the pillow and let out an exasperated cry. I was stuck and had no control. A particular pinch and pulse of her tongue reverts me back to my nether regions as I gasp and my heel digs into her back. Another good rub then her fingers and tongues switch tasks. Her lips encompass my swollen bundle of nerves and suck fiercely. I squirm under the sensation and more hot tears travel down my contorted face. I do not try to contain the crying moans that erupt as her fingers enter and re-enter ruthlessly. I turn my face as much as I can and attempt to bite the pillow. I apply more pressure upon her with my heel.

"Someone's being a little aggressive," is drawled low as she picks up her smirking, fluid covered face. Her lips leave a hot trail of wet kisses on my lower abdomen. I whimper. Her hot tongue dips into my navel, and then her teeth bite hard into my flesh. I jerk as I take a sharp intake of breath. "Mine," is murmured into the wound as her tongue licks up a droplet of blood. I roll my head back. Her fingers curl. My arch is accompanied with a throaty noise. Her lips have found a sensitive spot on the underside of my breast. She suckles until she is satisfied with the discoloration of my skin. Her lips leave my flesh and I feel her predatorily eyes upon my face and neck. I am almost out of breath from the pace her fingers keep. I bring my watery eyes to meet hers. Possessiveness shines brightly in them as her demonic grin resumes residency upon her flawless face.

"I want you to scream my name when you come," is demanded of me. "You hear me?" is growled. Her fingers thrust and curl harder to emphasize her demand. Closing my eyes I cry out. Re-opening my sorrowful eyes I see her grin her approval of my response. "Good." She leans forward and brings those treacherous, beautiful lips to the nook of my shoulder. I bare my teeth and crash them down upon her shoulder unforgivingly. She reels back. Her eyes meet mine, they are darker, black. A deep rumble emits from her chest. She crashes her lips into mine. Drawing my bottom lip into her mouth she bites down and doesn't let go. Cries of frustration and fear tangle in with my pants. Everything is suddenly rougher and faster. She is not withholding anything. Her other hand grasps onto my breast and squeezes, pulls, and kneads with a ferocity not previously shown. Her hips join her hand, adding to the force of her fingers as they plunge into me untiringly. The top of my head is soon bumping repeatedly into Santana's stomach as the force is moving me entirely. I feel the cool wetness of the pillow against my neck as it is being soaked with more of my tears. I taste metallic as she releases my lip to reacquaint her teeth and my flesh. Nips are determinedly placed along my neck. Finding the base of my neck she bites then suckles. I squeeze my eyes tightly as it is all become too much once again. My body arches and my mouth opens wider as the pressure builds.

"I better hear my name," is panted into my skin below my ear. Her thumb tweaks my nipple roughly as her other thumb pushes down harshly upon my clit and her lips attach to that spot under my ear. I again give a guttural holler but in a semblance to her name. Everything slows considerably, no longer am I encountering Santana's stomach. I quiver and shake as shivers run through my body. I jerk as her fingers pull out and run over my clit. I am exhausted from my body's betrayal. My eyes are still tightly closed but hot tears still run. My lungs still heave as plush lips suddenly encompass my tattered ones. I attempt to pull away but her palm pushes slightly against my cheek, holding me. Her lips move slowly, deeply against mine. Her tongue pushes through my lips and massages mine. I reciprocate the gesture if only because it is so sensual and sweet. Her moan vibrates through into my mouth.

"I think it's time to move upstairs Quinn," a melodic voice breaks through. Quinn releases her face and looks over to Brittany. I close my eyes and roll my head to the side, exhaustion emits from my very being. Her warmth and physical pressure leave me and I start to allow sleep to take over, to escape. I hear rustling and my head is being jostled as Santana removes herself from the couch. Before I can curl onto my side, I am suddenly grabbed and hoisted into the air. I squeal and my stomach meets Santana's shoulder. Warm fingers encompass my wrists. I look to see her blonde hair illuminate her face. Her smile slightly less demonic but a world more possessive looking and confident.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" is sobbed out of me as I look down at her from my place slung over Santana's shoulder as we ascend the stairs to her room. Her eyes swirl with darkness as she chuckles. "You have always been mine. I am just making it official," is said to me with such confidence and assurance that I am dumbfounded. Ahead of us I hear Brittany opening a door, to which I presume, is Quinn's. As we make our way into the room I hear sheets being pulled back and a clink of metal. My insides clench. A soft hand gingerly cups my cheek and a thumb strokes my cheek bone, "don't be afraid baby, you're alright," is whispered to me and those lips once again attached themselves to mine. I am tossed lightly unto the bed and Quinn is ready for me. Immediately her thighs straddle my hips and her hands once again encompass my wrists. I pull but am too tired and dazed to really put up much of a front. I feel handcuffs against my flesh as I become attached to the headboard. A kiss is placed upon my forehead. As she leans back, I feel a slight squeeze of my ankle and my eyes divert to Santana's comforting hand. Brittany gives me a small smile with Santana and the two walk out the door and shut it softly. I stare at the oak and the barrier that it has become. A finger slowly traveling the valley of breasts brings me back to the gorgeous blonde on top of me. I swallow. Those dark eyes look at me, just look. I cannot read any emotion in them as they trace my every pore. She sighs in contentment.

"Are you tired?" is asked in general concern. I am flabbergasted. I meekly nod. Her eyes avert to the ceiling as she becomes lost in thought. As she ponders I take in her appearance. Lost is her top, only a lacy bra covers the splendid nipples I am sure are hidden beneath. I take in the porcelain skin and wonder at how smooth it looks. Taunt muscles ripple in her abdomen as she sifts her weight slightly. The tiny polka dot panties only accentuate the incredible looking thighs that envelope my lower half. I feel heat rise to my cheeks as the awareness of how naked and exposed we are becomes prominent in my mind. A cough brings my gaze back to her swirling eyes.

"Liking the view?" is husked at me. I turn my face into my arm as the heat takes over my face. She chuckles. Leaning over to her bedside stand, her breasts are shoved closer into my face. I swallow hard. I hear rustling, and then she leans back. In her hands is a strap-on. My eyes widen at the mere fact she has one, but the size of it looks a bit daunting. Again I swallow hard. She then stands upon the bed, pulls off the panties and puts the device on. She looks exquisite, beautiful naked, without the protruding device. She drops back onto the bed pushing open my legs she knees between them. I whimper and shuffle a little bit. The metal clinks. Her fingers enter my folds, feeling the wetness that remains. Looking into my eyes she brings her face to mine for another one of those slow sensual kisses. Her fingers rub my clit in circles. I whimper and moan simultaneously, fear and anticipation of what is to come. Her other hand finds my breast and gentle caresses and tweaks the nipple. She lets go and leans back. A hand comes to tenderly grip my hip as the other one brings the tip of the toy to my entrance. Her eyes lock with mine, her face one of concern but of passion and determination. As she pushes forward with her hips and the toy slides in slowly, her eyes never waver or leave mine. I groan at its girth. Upon its full entry I close my eyes and swallow my noise. She lifts my hips up and against her more. As her hands grip me, she starts to pull out just as slow. I sigh. Suddenly and forcefully she plunges it back in and I cry out and pull hard against my restraints. I huff several times and try to pull away. Her hands keep me firmly in place. Again she slowly pulls back out slowly to only return in the same ferocious manner. I cry out yet again. The tears are on the brink of their return. She again pulls back to only return forcefully. I cannot control my noise or the flailing of my head. My hair sticks to me. She picks up her pace. I squeeze her with my thighs. I pull at my restraints. I cry out again and again, the force almost too much. Soon the whole bed is moving with her. I feel my breasts move in time with her strokes. I close my eyes and pant, moan, cry out each hump. A hand leaves my hip to tease my clit, circling, pinching, and flicking it incessantly. Again the pressure builds. Her panting shows her labor, yet she still manages to pick up the pace. Soon it is frenzied. I cannot control the sounds that roll out of my throat as I toss my head back. It becomes so intense and then the pressure once again releases and I arch further than I had before and scream out the intensity as it consumes my body. She slows incredibly. She rides out my orgasm. I breathe hard and cannot be bothered to move any ounce of my being. She withdraws and I gasp. Exhaustion is inevitable. I lean my face against my arm and allow the darkness to prevail. I am vaguely aware of her reaching up and undoing the handcuffs, of her peppering my face and neck with light, tender kisses, of her rolling me onto my side, of her now completely naked body encompassing, enveloping mine as she spoons me, of her saying sweetly into my ear "you are more than I could dream of and now you are mine. My beautiful. My love. My Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

_How it came to be…_

"Hey Rach!" is exclaimed excitedly down the near empty corridor. I look up and find myself encountering a very uncharacteristically bubbly Quinn. My face mixes between furrowing and being ecstatic. I am still getting used to this friendship thing with Quinn.

"Hi Quinn," I return with wide smile as I gingerly place a book in my bag among my other various possessions. Straightening to my full height and find she barely leaves any space between us. I take a small step back into my locker. Her eyes glisten and twinkle. Her smile shimmers with happiness. Her beautiful hair pulled back out of her face, gleams with its silky softness. In short she's gorgeous.

"Whatcha doin'?" is accompanied with a twist of her hips as her hands are clasped in front of her.

"Um…getting the necessary school supplies for this weekend so I do not fall behind in my studies," I return with an awareness of the slight heat in my cheeks. She giggles and reaches forward. Her long, cool fingers find my forearm and slide down my skin lightly to my wrist then into my palm and then further until our fingers are linked. I swallow and the heat intensifies in my face.

"I guess I should clarify. What I was wondering is what your plans were for tonight?" her voice is so smooth. I look away from her probing eyes down to our swinging hands and then to my open locker door. There resides a photo of Finn and I. My eyebrows draw together and my lips stiffen at the corners. A squeeze of my hand brings me back to her longing eyes. I release the tension in my face.

"Nothing outside of a typical Friday evening for myself," I code for hanging out at home with my wonderful fathers. Her other hand snakes out and mimics the movements of the other appendage. With both my hands encompassed she gives a small tug so we are close once again, toe to toe. She tilts her head slightly; her lips twitch into a smirk.

"Well I am have girls night and I demand you come," is ecstatically expressed. I return the smirk.

"Demand?" I quietly inquire.

"Me, Britt, and San are getting together at my house for some much needed girl bonding. But since they have recently become official that leaves me feeling like the third wheel. No one likes feel like a third wheel," is reasoned as her thumbs rub circles into my hand, "Besides we don't hardly hang out enough."

I ponder her reasons and find them valid. A few weeks ago, Quinn started talking to me in a friendly manner every day. She would make a point in making me sit next to her at lunch within our little club's group. I found it fantastic she finally wanted to be friends, if not a little wary at first. I am still adjusting to the friendship even after she demanded I go to the football game to watch her squad cheer and then to join them for a Denny's run after. I then reminded her that I always attend the sporting event because of Finn's participation. She had scowled and proceeded that day to drag me to Denny's with the squad. That was the only time we have really hung out per say. Unless one considers Glee hanging out because then one may concluded that we in fact hang out an excessive amount. Quinn has taken to sitting next to me and when Finn's arm is not on the back of my chair her is, almost possessively.

The touching thing started after the first week of her willingly and civilly conversing with me. It happened at lunch. Her hand had found my knee and never left. Today that hand found my upper thigh. I found that hellos were accompanied with a shoulder squeeze and goodbyes with a rub of the upper arm. Laughter comes with a clasp of the shoulder and a lean in. Walking together comes with arms linked. Today walking was found with linked fingers. One day I had missed some of the morning and when I had arrived to lunch she had jumped up and hugged me. I barely returned the hug due to shock. I am adjusting to this affectionate friendship with her.

"I concur, we do not hang out and for the benefit of this new found friendship I find that we should, indeed, hang out," I give a squeeze to the slender hands in my tiny ones.

"Awesome! Come to my house about seven. Here's my address," is rushed at me as a paper is produced and replaces her dexterous digits. I glance down at the lined paper to see elegant cursive writing giving elaborate directions. As I look over the words, I see out the corner of my eye her body shift. Soft, tender, moist lips gingerly find themselves on my hot cheek. I take a sharp breath. I look up to see a smile I have never encountered before, it seems…devilish.

"See you tonight! Don't be late!" is tossed down the hall as her slim figure saunters away from me. I gulp in a huge breath and turn my burning face to the interior of my locker where Finn's dorky grin greets me. I avert my eyes from the photo and down to the paper in my hands.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other as I await the answer to my knocking. The door swings open and I jump slightly. My eyes widen. Quinn's hair is down and flowing, her top half is hardly covered in a tiny tank top and her bottom half is merely decorated with short shorts. The heat from the house hits my face along with the smell of cinnamon and hot chocolate. "Hi!" is exclaimed as she reaches forward and grabs the front of my jacket. After I am yanked across the threshold she slams the door.

"Did you find the house okay?" is presented to me as she rounds to face me. Concern etches its way into her immaculate features. I shake my head, my voice forgotten. "Good," is declared with a sharp nod. Suddenly her hands find themselves placed firmly on my shoulders and she pulls me in towards her. My eyes widen more. Her face is quickly leaning towards mine. Her lips hastily touch base with mine. She pulls back to her previous position, gives me a crooked grin and clasps my hand within hers.

"Come on, we were just gunna start a movie," she reasons as I am dragged further into the hot house. I stubble into the living room. There is a massive L shaped couch taking up most of the room. Against one end armrest sits Brittany with Santana's head resting in her lap, both in comfy clothing. Brittany strokes her hand possessively through Santana's hair. Both mumble some variation of hello to me as they continue being engrossed by the television. My jacket zipper is being pulled down and my eyes snap to her happy face. Once it is unzipped and open, she slides her hands into the neck of it and pushes it off my shoulders and down my arms. Her body is once again close to mine as she reaches behind me to catch the material before it hits the ground. It is tossed carelessly into a chair beside me. She points at my shoes and I immediately kick them off. My voice is lost. Smiling at me innocently she once again grabs my hand, pulling me to the couch. She plops onto the plush material at the crook of the L with her long, sumptuous legs extended out the length of the furniture. Pulling my hand she brings me right next to her. I stand awkwardly, uncertain of what to do and my voice still lost. An exasperated sigh accompanies an eye roll. My eyebrows meet in confusion. Those dexterous fingers harshly grip my hipbones and yank me into her lap. Air leaves me as my back presses into her front, my rump tightly tucked into her crotch, and those pale lush limbs envelope my own bare tan ones. Pale meeting tan in a complete flush, brings a heat to my cheeks. She shifts behind me, making me lean forward. A slender arm reaches up to back of the couch and pulls a blanket down from the higher elevation and into my lap.

"Let's be covered up," is suggested into my hair. I resume function of my limbs enough to unfold the soft fabric. That tiny little tank top that had barely covered Quinn passes by my head landing in a small heap on the carpet. My eyes again widen and I swallow at the realization that Quinn is now topless behind me. Insistent hands pull my reluctant form back against her. Space does not exist between my body and hers. I draw the blanket up to our shoulders and glance over to the other pair. They do not seem to take notice of anything other than the television.

"Everyone ready?" is thrown out from that smooth voice next to my ear. Mumbles are the returning noises and Quinn pulls her hand out from underneath the blanket wielding a remote. Switching the television to the movie; she drops the device to the floor beside the couch. I watch the screen, intrigued by the previews. Rustling is felt under the blanket; shimming her hips forward, pushing mine, she brings us to a more reclined position. Hot heat finds the flesh of my stomach as her hand comes to rest there under my shirt. I make a small squeak. Her chin settles onto my shoulder, a small sigh is gushed against my neck.

I slowly relax into the embrace that I have found myself in. Her laughter vibrates through me as we watch the movie. The heat on my stomach is migrating north at a barely noticeable pace. My insides twist. Her other hand finds mine, settling over the top of it as it resides upon my thigh. Moist pressure is lightly present as her lips connect with my neck briefly. I shift slightly. Her hand blatantly trails up my stomach to the underside of my breast. I swallow the heat that bombards my face. A finger slides under my bra. I cough and set my unoccupied hand upon her knee. The hand pushes and lifts the bra up. The heat swallows my breast. She gives me a small squeeze. A strange noise quietly escapes me. She starts to knead and palm my small mound. My insides swirl and pull downward. Her thumb and index finger roll my hardened nipple. My eyes shut and a low rumble slips past my lips. Lips find my ears shushing me. Slyly her other hand finds itself on my lower stomach. Those lips travel my neck in feather touches and her hand greedily massages my breast. The lower hand runs along the waist band of my skirt, back and forth lightly. Those lips deliver the message to stay quiet into my ear with a rush of hot air. I pant lightly. Her lower hand dips past the waist band to be lower. Fear and uncertainty dig my nails into the flesh of her knee. Through my curls her fingers comb. Continuing down, they encounter my moistest area. A moan vibrates through my back as her fingers slide through my folds.

I jump violently out of the embrace in attempt to get off the couch. As soon as my feet hit the carpet they leave it. My back slams into the couch and she is on top of me quicker than my squeak can be released. She growls her frustration. I gape into her lustful enraged face and try to wiggle out from under her. My hands find her shoulders and I give a push. Her eyes darken, and her lips sneer. My wrists are encased by her strong fingers and my arms forcefully pulled above my head. Her body and its pressure lie completely on top of me. I squirm, where is my voice? Her face lunges at mine and her lips crash haphazardly into mine. She relentlessly massages, suckles and pulls at them. Her knee sharply hits my nether regions. I gasp. Her tongue darts deep into the cavity of my mouth. I am forced to return the kiss, to tame her tongue. One of her hands holds the both of mine and the other travels to my breast. It slides under my shirt and into my bra. I grunt in protest. The kiss becomes a passion filled frenzy on her behalf. I start to restlessly move my body.

She pulls out of the kiss abruptly and looks into my fear filled eyes. A growl rumbles out with a presentation of a sneer. Bringing herself slightly up on her knees, her free hand trails down my side to my waistband. Aggressive tugging brings it down to reveal my pink polka dot underwear. I bring a leg up and push my heel into her hip, hard. Her body is knocked off balance and she loses her grip on my hands. My hands apply a forceful shove to her shoulders. As her body hits the floor I roll frantically onto my hands and knees. Crawling with immense speed I only make it to end of the couch before ferocious fingers latch onto my hipbones. In her rage she lifts me into the air to have my backside slam into the couch once again. As soon as my head bounces onto the cushion, her hands grab the color of my shirt and rip it open. The sound leaves me momentarily shocked. Her face is scrunched in her determined rage. With speed and agility only known from anger my bra is ripped off of me, straps and hooks break in the yank. I attempt to bring my legs up again but she is straddling my thighs holding them still. She tosses the ruined clothing to the floor, her eyes never leaving my body. Feeling exposed and fear starting to ignite my muscles; I sit up and attempt to push her off my lower limbs. Predatory noises emit from behind bared pearly whites. She pushes my hands away and attempts to push me back down. I whimper and retaliate. Her hand makes solid contact to my sternum knocking my breath from me. My eyes widen. She grabs my hands and pushes us flat as my arms extend over my head.

"Go help Quinn, Santana," is commanded nonchalantly by the forgotten blonde. An exasperated sigh is heard over Quinn's raging pants. Quinn sits up and yanks me up with her, holding my arms tight, just as quickly and roughly I am pushed back down, though this time my head meets a small decorative pillow. I glance up into the apathetic face of Santana. I watch with watery eyes as her arms extend out to where Quinn is holding mine. She takes my arms and brings them up into her lap above my head. I try desperately to snatch them away during the exchange, it is proven fruitless. My eyes are brought back to the crazed flawless face that lecherously gazes at my naked torso. Those hot hands belligerently grab onto my small breasts and squeeze, pull, knead.

"Quinn," my voice has been momentarily found. She looks into my contorted face. "Don't" is pushed with conviction from my lips. A demonic grin creeps onto her face. A deep chuckle rumbles out past the light colored lips. I wiggle and twist my torso, pull at my hands, as she becomes more aggressive with my breasts. Her face comes into mine as she kisses me, I do not return it. Her tongue finds mine then quickly departs. She nips my bottom lip. I cry out in frustration. Sitting back she drags her nails from my breast to my waist line. Hooking her fingers in the skirt and panties she yanks down with the same force applied to my other clothing. Being free of her weight, I bring my legs up to kick her away. With a demonic laugh, quick hands latch onto my ankles and separate my legs. I try pulling them out of her grip with a grunt. Kneeling between my thighs she lowers her mouth to my breast. My eyes close as moisture connects with my nipple. I whimper a please. A bite to my nipple causes me to gasp and jerk away. Her hands roam, scratch lines down my sides, squeezing bits of my flesh. She moves to my other nipple, licking a tight circle around the harden nub. Her lips leave a trail as they move to my neck. She finds a tender spot and starts sucking and nipping, bruising my flesh. I plead quietly into her ear. Her hands travel south finding my thighs smooth and tender. Fingertips trail to the inside of them and up towards my core. I squeeze her with all that I can with my thighs. It has no effect on her actions. Violent tremors shake through my body while tears gentle leave the corners of my eyes. A fingertip has found my clit and has proceeded to circle, rub it. A sob escapes my lips. Her lips depart my tender spot and leave light kisses all over my chest, neck and face as her other hand plays with my nipple. Her other hand dips lower.

"Come on Rach, get wet baby," is exasperated into my ear. She makes her caresses on my clit and nipple more vigorous. She kisses me with much more lustful passion. I return the kiss minutely in fear of choking on her tongue and persistent lips. Her hand dips lower once again, feeling. "Come on babe, you gotta get wet, come on," she rushes against my lips. I can hear the little control she does have being seeped out in her voice. She pinches my nipple and clit simultaneously as she bites into my shoulder. I cry out while arching. "There we go," she proudly states with that demonic smile. Her hand runs up and down through my folds spreading my body's betrayal. I pull at Santana's hold as her other hand pushes my thighs open more. I sob another please. She quickly drops a kiss to my navel before her hungry eyes go from my face to my privates. I feel a finger tease my entrance. With the quickness of a snake bite the finger is fully buried in me. I close my eyes and open my mouth to allow the painful holler out. Panic twists my body and my voice does not cease its cries as I pull and push to escape. Hands keep my firmly in place. Her finger pulls out to only be shoved back in. Viciously her finger pulses and ignores my pain. Slamming my head back, I cry. Her pace is steady and once my panicked body stops twisting, her other hand comes up to cup my face. Her thumb wipes away the tears with small, light swipes. A sob escapes once again. Lips tenderly message my tear soaked ones. Her thumb swirls my clit. I give a water whimper. The finger is pulled all the way out. I gasp in relief which only turned into a cry of pain as two fingers penetrate me. I cannot stop the sobbing moans that follow each pulse. Her mouth once again finds my nipples. She makes her own satisfactory noise.

I should have seen this coming.


	3. I apologize

Hey hey! I despise that I am doing posting a non-chapter but I know of no other way. I have decided to continue this story under another title I suppose. Why I have chosen to do this? Well some expressed a desire for this to continue and I felt the need to do as asked, but I was hesitant to do so because I was not certain as to the plot or the direct I wished to take and I felt as though the two chapter could stand on their own. So to fulfill my own desires but others as well. This will continue but elsewhere as to not ruin the splendor that is the claiming of Rachel.


End file.
